RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO DISTANTE
by selene snape
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: slash, incesto, vilencia tendencias suicidas. años despues de la derrota de voldemort cuatro amigos recuerdan, dolor, amor, traiciones, el infierno privado del niño que vivio
1. The Night

Hola a todos, me disculpo por el tiempo que han tenido que esperar..., bueno ley la orden del fénix y decidí cambiar algunos detalles de mi fic , espero que les guste

**Advertencia:**

Esta fic contiene sexo explicito, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo (slash), sexo grupal, también contiene violencia, incesto y tendencias suicidas, si estas en contra de esto por favor no sigas adelante.

No escribo esto con intención de ofender la susceptibilidad de nadie, los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo este fic sin fin de lucro.

Espero que les agrade, esta es mi visión de un Harry adulto, viviendo en un mundo creado por el, aceptando un nuevo rol dentro de la sociedad mágica.

________________________________________________________________________

**Recuerdos de un pasado distante**

**Capitulo 1**

**The Night**

_Mañana empañada, nubes en el cielo  
Sin advertencia el hechicero pasa  
Echando su sombra, teje su hechizo  
Ropa cómicas, tintinea la campanilla ___

_Nunca hablando  
Sólo sigue caminando  
esparce su magia ___

_El poder maligno desaparece  
Los demonios se inquietan cuando el hechicero se acerca  
Vuelve lágrimas en alegría  
Todo el mundo está feliz cuando el hechicero pasa ___

_Nunca hablando  
Sólo sigue caminando  
extiende su magia ___

_El sol brilla, las nubes se han ido  
Todo las personas dan un suspiro feliz  
Ha pasado, dando su señal  
Dejó a todas las personas sintiéndose bien ___

_Nunca hablando  
Sólo sigue caminando  
esparciendo su magia___

La tormenta arreciaba, negros nubarrones cubrían las estrellas, casi podría pensarse que los cielos estaban llorando por los pecados de los seres humanos, el mar azotaba con inmensas olas la pequeña isla casi desierta excepto por un castillo, era inmenso y majestuoso, se podían apreciar cuatro grandes torres rodeadas de un gran bosque; casi todas las habitaciones estaban oscuras con excepción de una de la torre norte que se encontraba suavemente iluminada, era una sala amplia llena de extraños objetos, estaba decorada en suaves tonos rojos y dorados, con algunos detalles plateados; se podía apreciar una espada colgada descuidadamente en la pared, una mesa llena de documentos escritos en pergaminos se encontraba arrebujada en un rincón en medio de la habitación se encontraba un gran espejo plateado y aun lado de este un gran sofá de color rojo una chimenea dejaba ver un intenso fuego que llenaba la habitación de un suave calor. 

Una figura se encontraba echada al pie de un antiguo sofá, era un hombre joven de aspecto tranquilo, alto, su cuerpo era delgado pero se podían apreciar que unos músculos finos y ágiles tras su túnica negra, algunos podían pensar que poseía un aire de calma casi femenino sino fuera por el aura de poder que emanaba, tenia el largo cabello negro cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente, cubriendo una misteriosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, sus intensos ojos verdes se encontraban velados por un aire de melancolía, se podía advertir en ellos una gran sabiduría, la que podría encontrarse en alguien que hubiera vivido miles de vidas o que hubiera visto morir a miles de personas, había también un extraño cansancio en ellos, el de un viejo guerrero que hubiera sobrevivido a cientos de guerras y que llevara en al alma grandes y terribles cicatrices; el hombre estaba tranquilo, observaba placidamente el fuego y parecía tener la mente perdida en viejos recuerdos.

Una mujer entro a la habitación, llevaba puesto un delgado camisón blanco, se podía ver que era seda con bordados azules en el escote y las mangas, ella era mas bien baja, delgada con una figura dulcemente femenina, su cabello castaño muy enmarañado se encontraba suelto por su espalda, se podía ver en sus inmensos ojos café una gran tristeza, sostenía en la mano una varita que despendida una suave luz, entro a la habitación con suaves pasos inaudibles por la gruesa alfombra que cubría el piso de esta, sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos por unas finas medias.

- Harry, debes descansar, mañana será un largo día- la voz era suave pero se podía advertir en ella una gran preocupación

El hombre volteo y una suave chispa de felicidad ilumino sus ojos haciéndolo parecer repentinamente mucho mas humano

- Si Mione, lo sé, solo estaba recordando los viejos días

La mujer sonrió suavemente mientras rápidamente aparecía en sus manos una manta, caminando pausadamente se echo al lado del hombre cubriéndolo con ella mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Harry solo sonrió con tristeza mientras abrazaba a la mujer, su mirada vago por la habitación mientras pasos apurados se escuchaban acercándose, dos figuras aparecieron, parecía que se hubieran acabado de levantar, los hombres observaron a la pareja y sonriendo se acercaron a ellos abrazándose mutuamente, uno de ellos era muy alto con el cabello de un rojo fuego y unos ojos azules que transmitían serenidad, su cuerpo era recio, parecía alguien que practicaba activamente algún deporte, sus movimientos eran firmes y seguros; a su lado iba un hombre delgado un poco mas bajo que su compañero, su cuerpo era delicado pero firme, caminaba ágilmente deslizándose con una habilidad que recordaba el movimiento de una pantera, rubio y de tez pálida, parecía un ángel vengador, sus ojos eran grises llenos de orgullo, brillaban con altivez solo ligeramente suavizados por un ligero matiz de felicidad.

- Recordando vidas pasadas Harry- el pelirrojo parecía preocupado

- Vamos Potter, es muy tarde para ensoñaciones, si deseas deprimirte debiste habernos avisado, te hubiéramos traído una buena botella de vino. – el rubio hablo con diversión

- Ron, Draco no es nada, solamente deseaba escuchar la tormenta mientras observaba el fuego

Los hombres se acercaron al moreno y rápidamente tomaron asiento al lado de este.

Las cuatro figuras se abrazaron por largo tiempo, cada cual sumida en sus propias reflexiones mientras el fuego moría.

Harry observo a despacio a cada uno de sus hermanos, porque eso era lo que ellos eran para el, hermanos que siempre estarían a su lado, la única familia que le quedaba, era consiente de que en los difíciles años que habian vivido, ellos habian sido su único soporte, eran lo único que le quedaba y las únicas personas que aun podían ver una sonrisa en sus labios, con ellos no era el mago mas poderoso, no tenia necesidad de aterrorizarlos un poco para que aprendieran sus lecciones, no tenia que usar la careta de asesino y dictador que debía ponerse cada vez que abandonaba la isla, para ellos era simplemente Harry, un Harry al que habian visto llorar el día que el ultimo de aquellos que el llamaba padres había muerto, un Harry al que habian elegido aun por encima de sus propias familias y por quien habian sacrificado sus almas.

Eran llamados los cuatro grandes, los asesinos que habian exterminado sin piedad a los bandos que habian sumido al mundo mágico en una guerra sin fin, aquellos que luego de terminada la misma habian decidido entregar el poder a un ministerio controlado por ellos con un Neville Longbottom como ministro, no había decisión importante que ellos no aprobaran primero, el mundo mágico estaba agradecido pero también temeroso, todos los magos eran consientes del inmenso poder que poseían y resentían saber que sus destinos eran manejados por ellos de manera arbitraria, sin embargo a pesar de todo esto no había nadie que se atreviera a oponérseles, eran legendarios y misteriosos, pero sus enemigos sabían que por sobre todo eran poderosos y letales.

Harry sonrió amargadamente, muchos codiciaban el poder pero pocos estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio que este exigía, miro orgullosamente a sus amigos, cada uno de ellos habian pasado terribles pruebas, habian perdido casi todo, habian sido torturados, golpeados y traicionados por aquellos que debían protegerlos, aun así habian sobrevivido, todos eran fuertes pero ya no inocentes, el mismo había perdido la fe y la amabilidad que lo habian caracterizado de joven, al igual que la mayoría de sus escrúpulos y sus antiguas inhibiciones, sabia que el Harry de 15 años que difícilmente podía recordar hubiera sido incapaz de cometer un asesinato, el Harry que ahora existía se había manchado las manos mas de una vez con sangre derramada sin piedad ni misericordia.

Durante un segundo se permitió llorar por el joven cándido y confiado que un día había sido, antes de que aprendiera de la manera mas brutal que la única piedad que existía era la del vencedor y que a veces la línea que dividía el bien del mal era mucho mas delgada y difusa de lo que nadie podría creer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana, había pasado un mes desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, un mes desde la ultima vez que había podido dormir sin pesadillas. 

No podía dejar de ver las imágenes de Sirius cayendo... muriendo, podía sentir el frió que lleno su corazón, los brazos de Remus rodeándolo deteniéndolo, durante unos segundos había deseado desesperadamente morir.

La primera noche que paso en la casa de los Dursleys se había deslizado lentamente a la cocina, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, había agarrado un cuchillo y había cerrado los ojos... podía sentir aun el latir de su corazón mientras cortaba lentamente sus muñecas... la sangre había goteado ensuciando el pulcro piso, se había arrastrado hacia su habitación mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes queridas, los rostros de Hermione y Ron , el viejo castillo donde se había sentido tan feliz... los abrazos de la señora Weasly....

Lentamente se fue despidiendo de todos, estaba tan cansado... tan terriblemente agotado de vivir , harto de ser el culpable de miles de muertes... había visto cada asesinato, por lo visto Voldemort se complacía mandándole visiones detalladas de cada uno.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, ya no existía el dolor solo una sensación de languidez... podía sentir la vida fluyendo por sus muñecas....

No podía decir en que momento de esa noche su alma había despertado, exigiendo venganza, sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo que no podía morir, al menos no hasta haber destruido a Voldemort, todas las dudas se habian desvanecido, en algún momento de esa agonía su corazón había aceptado lo inevitable, tenia que matar a Tom Riddle, no habría culpa ni tampoco dudas, sonrió amargamente, era curioso que justo antes de morir deseara tan desesperadamente continuar vivo, ya no por el futuro irreal que había imaginado cuando creía sinceramente que podría vivir con Sirius y ser feliz... tenia que vivir para hacer pagar a Voldemort cada una de sus muertes....

Su cuerpo se rodeo de una extraña energía, nacida talvez de su desesperación, lentamente las heridas se cerraron y Harry cayo al suelo de su habitación desmayado....

El Harry que despertó era completamente diferente del que había sido, lo único que conservaba del antiguo era el amor hacia sus amigos, todo lo demás había sido barrido por una férrea decisión, empezó a leer obsesivamente sus libros, no era mucho lo que podían ayudarlo pero eran lo único que tenia, repaso una y otra vez hasta memorizarlos, no podía practicar pero poda analizar toda la teoría, un ansia indescriptible se había creado en su mente, necesitaba saber, estar preparado, por primera vez en su vida empezó a cuestionar las decisiones de Dumbleore, porque nunca lo había entrenado, porque no le había dado las armas para defenderse, el había sabido siempre el peligro en que se hallaba, lo mas lógico hubiera sido prepararlo, había estado a punto de morir desde primer año y Dumbleore no había hecho nada....

Harry miro tristemente su habitación, desde que había vuelto los Dursleys se habian limitado a dejarlo tranquilo, no mas labores domesticas, claro que tampoco le hablaban pero el lo prefería así....

había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar....

Era ciertamente interesante darse cuenta que el asesinato estaba permitido si era "para hacer el bien", claro que siguiendo esa lógica Voldemort estaba en pleno derecho de matar a su antojo... el bien era algo tan subjetivo, dependía bastante de las consideraciones personales de cada uno... 

Hermione y Ron no habian escrito, suponía que Dumbleore se los habría prohibido, probablemente todo el mundo mágico estaría muerto del pánico.

Lupin se daba una vuelta cada semana por la casa, apenas el tiempo suficiente de asegurarse que estuviera vivo, imaginaba que la señora Figg lo estaba vigilando y a veces había sentido una presencia siguiéndolo cada vez que salía de casa, claro , eso era antes de que le prohibieran hacerlo...

Extrañaba la compañía humana, tener alguien con quien conversar , pero al mismo tiempo temía que se pudieran dar cuenta del cambio que había sucedido con el, continuaba siendo mas chico que la mayoría de muchachos de su edad, sin embargo su cuerpo había crecido un poco y su voz era mas gruesa y firme, suponía que Sirius le habría dicho lo mucho que se parecía a su padre una vez mas...

Sirius... lentamente se acerco a baúl y saco el espejo que este le había regalado, cuantas cosas se hubieran evitado si hubiera abierto el obsequio a tiempo, claro que , pensó cínicamente , en ese caso el ministerio no habría aceptado el regreso de Voldemort y hubieran continuado en su tarea de desprestigiarlo, a veces se preguntaba cuanto de eso era simple coincidencia, tenia que aceptar que las cosas habian salido extremadamente bien para Dumbleore, volvía a tener el respeto de la gente, además claro del apoyo del ministerio y todo a cambio de la muerte de un mago acusado de asesinato incapaz de colaborar con su dichosa orden del fénix.... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry aparto esos recuerdos de su mente, había sido la primera vez que había dudado de lo que le habian dicho, el en ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero la semilla de la duda había sido plantada ya en su mente, a partir de esa noche parte de la inocencia se había ido, nunca pudo volver a creer que los de su lado eran buenos, podría decirse que por primera vez se dio cuenta que las cosas no siempre eran sencillas.

Hermione se encontraba preocupada, la carga que suponía los recuerdos era mucho mas pesada para Harry que para ninguno de ellos, sabia que al final el que mas había sufrido había sido su amigo, sonrió orgullosa, ella había pagado un precio inmenso también pero había podido sobrevivir, era conocida como la dama de la muerte, fría y tranquila podía torturar a una persona mientras le recitaba a su victima cada sensación que esta estuviera viviendo, sabia que podía ser considerada un monstruo al igual que Harry, Ron y Draco; pero sinceramente dudaba que ninguno de aquellos que se atrevían a pensarlo pudieran sobrevivir a la mitad de sus pruebas.

Una mascara de absoluta calma disfrazaba sus emociones, hacia mucho tiempo que no seguía un impulso, todos sus actos eran analizados hasta el mas mínimo detalle; esa era su fuerza, el talento que la convertía en una de las brujas mas poderosas que jamás existieron, el talento de conocer de manera intima y completa su propia esencia humana, casi podía ver los hilos impresos en el subconsciente de la raza, hilos que manejaban a las personas sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Habian entrenado juntos cada músculo de sus cuerpos, habian llegado a dominar completamente su cuerpo a tal grado que podían permanecer horas sin moverse o atacar con un solo despliegue de energía en un movimiento tan rápido que su victima estaba muerta antes de que ella acabara de moverse. 

Habian pasado seis años desde el fin de la guerra, años en que algunas heridas habian cerrado y otras simplemente habian dejado de doler, hace tiempo había aceptado sus destino, sin embargo Harry aun se sentía traicionado, a pesar de todo aun soñaba con escapar de la trampa que la vida les había tendido casi desde el día en que habían nacido.

Aun podía escuchar los sollozos de su amigo cuando volvieron ese terrible año a Hogwarts, nunca se pudo perdonar el no haberle escrito a pesar de todo lo que pudo haber dicho Dumbleore.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, Harry había estado pensativo, siempre se ponía así en la misma fecha, era halloween y sabia que el moreno se perdía en ensoñaciones acerca de lo que pudo haber sido, Ron y Draco también lo sabían y por eso habían venido a hacerle compañía, una ligera mirada a su amigo la convenció de que era momento de utilizar otro tipo de métodos para disipar la melancolía de Harry.

Despacio, Hermione se acerco al sombrío hombre de ojos verdes mientras con una mirada seductora se desataba el ligero camisón, inmediatamente empezó a besar tentadoramente sus labios mientras sentía las manos de este recorriendo con movimientos delicados sus pechos, atrás sabia perfectamente que el rubio había empezado a besar su espalda mientras mas allá su otro amigo se encontraba acariciando las piernas del moreno.

Harry empezó a recorrer con la lengua la dulce piel del cuello de Hermione mientras una de sus manos acariciaban aun uno de sus pechos la otra se encontraba tocando suavemente la mejilla de Draco, Ron había empezado a quitarse la chompa mientras desanudaba con movimientos ágiles la capa del moreno, Draco se encontraba concentrado en la espalda de Hermione pero también había empezado a desnudarse…

Casi no recordaban la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo, al principio tratando de olvidar el miedo y los gritos que los rodeaban, después se había convertido en un ritual, una forma de sellar el amor que sentían, porque ellos se amaban, cada uno de ellos moriría sin dudar por los otros, jamás se traicionarían, era un sentimiento intoxicante, lleno de pasión y dolor, se convertían en uno y durante solo unos segundos podían volver a ser los niños felices que habían sido, sus cuerpos se unían de la misma manera como hace años se habían unido sus corazones y sus almas.

En muy poco tiempo los cuatro se encontraban desnudos en el piso del salón, Hermione se coloco sobre Harry empezando a besar su pecho mientras sus manos acariciaban su dureza.

Por otro lado las leguas de Draco y ron se encontraban furiosamente mientras sus manos se recorrían con la confianza de los antiguos amantes

En cuestión de minutos la habitación se lleno de gemidos, Harry se sujetaba a los cabellos de Hermione mientras esta besaba ansiosamente el cuerpo de Harry, despacio, casi lánguidamente empezó a describir círculos con la boca antes de apoderarse de el y empezar a succionarlo mientras lo acariciaba con las manos.

Draco se había levantado bellamente desnudo, con cuidado acerco su miembro a la boca del moreno mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos

Ron por su parte empezó a acariciar las piernas de Hermione, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar al centro de su ser, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la habitación se llenara de gemidos contenidos, los cuatro formaban un hermoso cuadro desnudos con la piel bañada por la luz del fuego, Harry se arqueaba mientras succionaba con fuerza al rubio que había empezado a mover sus caderas con frenesí, Hermione gemía sintiendo las manos de ron frotando entre sus piernas. 

Harry sonría mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de dulces sensaciones, atrajo a Hermione a el mientras empezaba a acariciar la suavidad entre sus piernas, tranquilamente la fue llevado cada vez mas alto, sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar de anticipación a cada roce de sus dedos... 

Ella mientras tanto acariciaba frenéticamente su pecho besándolo con furia mezclado en su boca sus sabores...

Ron entro en ella con un gemido largo, se empezaron a mover lentamente mientras Harry y Draco empezaban a posicionarse, el rubio se echo encima del moreno acariciando suavemente con movimientos circulares de sus dedos la entrada del moreno 

Harry gemía cada vez mas fuerte, Draco despacio se introdujo en el moviéndose suavemente primero y cada vez mas rápido después, Hermione mientras tanto atrapo con sus labios el sexo del moreno y succionaba fieramente a cada embate que daba detrás de ella el pelirrojo

Los cuerpos unidos en una frenética danza se movían cada vez mas rápido mientras la habitación se llenaba del olor de sus cuerpos, sudor y excitación corrían por sus poros. 

Draco sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía mientras con un último empujón llenaba el cuerpo del moreno, este a su vez gimió fuertemente al sentir que su semen llenaba la boca de Hermione. 

Ron siguió moviéndose para unirse unos segundos mas tarde a sus amigos en el suelo....

Los cuatro se abrazaron mientras sus cuerpos trataban de recuperar la tranquilidad, suavemente Hermi se abrazo a Harry sintiendo las manos de Ron en su espalda y al rubio abrazado al otro lado del moreno 

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, silenciosamente los amigos se quedaron profundamente dormidos sintiéndose seguros, en paz, como siempre se habian sentido cuando yacían juntos... 

La tormento se detuvo poco a poco, el mar se tranquilizo bañando suavemente las playas de la isla, la luna apareció en medio del cielo despejado iluminando suavemente con su luz plateada el castillo.

_Cuando yo primero te encontré, no te diste cuenta  
No puedo olvidarlo, para tu sorpresa  
Me introdujiste a mi mente_

_Mi vida era vacía, para siempre en un plumón  
Hasta que me tocaste, me mostraste el alrededor  
Mi vida es libre ahora, mi vida es clara  
me encantas dulzura echa hojas, aunque no puedas oír_

_Vamos ahora, prueba _

_Las personas rectas no saben, en que consistes  
te rebajan y te silencian  
Me diste una creencia nueva  
Y pronto al mundo le encantaras dulzura echa hojas_


	2. The Book

**Capitulo 2 **

**The book**

_Visiones huecas en la flor,  
Pétalos muertos con extraño poder,  
Caras resplandecen una sonrisa mortuoria,  
Mirándote, en tu prueba._

_Frialdad que entumece de la cabeza a los pies,  
Sol helado con resplandor escarchado,  
Palabras que vas a leer con tu dolor,  
palabras que vas a leer sin mañana_

_Siente tu espíritu levantarse con la brisa,  
Siente tu cuerpo caer sobre las rodillas  
Toma tu muro de remordimiento, toma tu cuerpo como un cadáver  
Muro de los sueños de remordimiento,  
Toma tu cuerpo como un cadáver_

_Ahora desde la oscuridad esa luz primaveral,  
El muro de los sueños es fresco y brilloso,  
El muro de los sueños esta engañosamente roto,  
El sol brilla dentro, tu has despertado_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban firmemente abrazados, el rubio tenía una de sus manos en el pecho del moreno y la otra alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el otro dormía tranquilamente con una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. 

Harry entreabrió los ojos molesto por la súbita claridad, sonrió cuando sintió a Draco aun abrazado a su pecho, Mione y Ron ya habian salido, probablemente tenían algún trabajo pendiente. 

Desde que habian vencido a Voldemort, Mione se había encargado de crear nuevas regulaciones mágicas, consideraba que muchas de las antiguas se encontraban obsoletas, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que habian días en que era imposible hacerla salir de la biblioteca, Harry se rió, era casi como si volvieran al colegio, Ron solía bromear con respecto a eso, pero la verdad es que agradecía mucho su ayuda, las nuevas leyes habian probado ser mucho mas sensatas que las anteriores, especialmente la nueva regulación judicial; los dementores se habian pasado al lado oscuro durante su quinto año y las medidas tomadas por Fudge habian sido simplemente ridículas, únicamente se había limitado a poner una reducida guardia de aurores, para Voldemort había sido muy sencillo atacar la prisión durante el verano de su sexto año, siete aurores habian sido brutalmente asesinados, sus cuerpos retorciéndose eran una de las memorias mas oscuras de Harry; Hermione había trabajado duramente construyendo una nueva prisión, estaba encantada para impedir el uso de magia en su interior, era custodiada por aurores , pero normalmente los presos eran dejados encerrados bajo varios cientos de hechizos, por otro lado Mione había usado la tecnología muggle y había instalado un circuito de cámaras en toda la prisión, además de que los presos utilizaban un pequeño microchip en la base del cuello para poder ubicarlos en cualquier lugar y evitar cualquier fuga, Mione era partidaria de utilizar la tecnología muggle de manera inteligente y Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo así que la prisión combinaba las mayores seguridades de ambos mundos, por otro lado las leyes ahora aseguraban un juicio justo para cualquiera, el uso de la poción verisatium se había convertido en una medida obligada y el tribunal estaba compuesto por cuatro magos designados arbitrariamente. 

Ahora se había entusiasmado con la idea de crear el instituto de investigación del uso de la tecnología muggle aplicada, consideraba que habian múltiples ventajas que los magos podían utilizar, ya había popularizado el teléfono celular, muchos magos estaban remplazando a las lechuzas por ellos debido a la rapidez con que podía llevarse a cabo las comunicaciones, pero lo más importante era que había propiciado un acercamiento entre ambos mundos, muchos magos de origen muggle habian estado encantados de apoyarla en la elaboración de nuevas leyes de "regulación mágica y relaciones con la comunidad no mágica".

Ron por otro lado constantemente dedicaba parte de su tiempo en vigilar el entrenamiento de los aurores, desde la muerte de casi todos sus familiares se había obsesionado con la seguridad, había creado algunos nuevos hechizos capaces de proteger a una persona de casi cualquier maldición, así como una versión mejorada del fidelio, era un experto en estrategia de guerra, Harry se sentía orgulloso de su amigo, casi todas las operaciones que ellos habian realizado habian sido planeadas por Ron, el había diseñado el plan que les permitió eliminar a Voldemort, así como también a Dumbleore. Por otro lado también dedicaba algo de tiempo a la creación de nuevas poblaciones mágicas, Hosmeage había dejado de ser la única en Inglaterra, ahora existían seis pueblos que albergaban a la comunidad mágica.

Sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba junto a Ginny, ella había sido junto con Ron la única sobreviviente al ataque que Voldemort había ordenado contra la madriguera, habian asesinado a todos, Harry jamás podría olvidar la visión de los cadáveres de los señores Weasly que lo habian acogido como si fuera un hijo, o el de los gemelos, siempre haciendo bromas. 

Ginny había sido torturada durante semanas seguidas, Voldemort personalmente se encargo de ella, probablemente debido a que Lucius Malfoy le contó sobre lo sucedido en su segundo año; Harry había sido obligado por Voldemort ha presenciar todas las torturas, Ginny había sido violada por el lord oscuro, había pasado casi seis meses siendo utilizada por el señor oscuro mientras este se complacía en humillarla y torturarla, luego de eso jamás se había recuperado totalmente, se había encerrado en si misma, prácticamente no hablaba ni se comunicaba con nadie, las únicas veces en que la veían hacer algo por su propia voluntad era cuando buscaba calor junto a Ron, a veces se le podía escuchar gritar cuando despertaba de alguna pesadilla, habian tratado todo para ayudarla pero ningún hechizo o poción había resultado, Harry se sentía culpable cada vez que la veía, sabia que los Weasly habian sido atacados únicamente para lastimarlo a él, eso le dolía, había sido como perder nuevamente a su familia. 

Draco en cambio, había decidido ayudarlo con los problemas del ministerio, casi todas las mañanas Neville le enviaba una centena de lechuzas con todas los nuevos acontecimientos, prácticamente no hacia nada sin su consentimiento, él había tratado de estimular a Neville para que se hiciera cargo de las cosas más simples pero por lo visto este era incapaz de resolver nada por su cuenta, Harry gruño, si no fuera tan útil y leal probablemente lo hubiera sacado de su puesto hace años, la verdad es que guardaba cierta simpatía por su compañero de casa, sabia que este era incapaz de intentar nada contra el lo que lo convertía en el ministro ideal. 

Suspiro cuando sintió que era hora de levantarse, despacio salió de la trampa que habian formado los brazos de Draco en su cuerpo, una pequeña llama de deseo se formo en su pecho al ver la perfección de la piel de este, tan suave y tierna, parecía hecha con rayos de luna, Draco era un ángel cuando dormía, su cuerpo delgado contrastaba fuertemente con la fiereza de su mirada, Harry acaricio despacio sus cabellos, tratando de no despertarlo, tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios se levanto rápidamente y se vistió con ropa limpia que le había dejado Dobby, este se había mudado con el apenas Harry construyo el castillo, luego se retiro a las cocinas, el podía pedir que le sirvieran donde sea pero le gustaba comer en las cocinas, ver a los elfos cocinando y encargándose de todo le producía cierta tranquilidad, probablemente era costumbre después de la multitud de veces en que se escabullía en las cocinas de Hogwarts

Lentamente recorrió el castillo, cada uno de ellos poseía una de las alas, él la del norte, Mione la del sur, Draco había preferido la del este y Ron se había instalado en la del oeste, sin embargo la mayoría de veces preferían dormir juntos, eran raras las noches en que no se juntaran en la habitación de alguno de los cuatro tratando de espantar las pesadillas con el contacto de su piel; el castillo estaba muy silencioso, realmente se extrañaba un poco el bullicio de los estudiantes.

La idea había sido de Mione, como siempre, había tenido razón, ellos eran solo cuatro y a pesar de todo el poder que tenían debían delegar muchas tareas, no eran capaces de cumplir con todas sus metas, además de que todos detestaban realizar las tareas más rutinarias... y desagradables.

Debido a eso y también para crear un pequeño grupo de apoyo todos los años elegían a algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts, aquellos que hubieran demostrado un mayor dominio de la magia, para ser entrenados durante un año por ellos personalmente en la isla, p0or supuesto podían negarse a ir... pero seria muy tonto hacerlo.

Severus era el nuevo director de Hogwarts, Harry solía ir a visitarlo, era increíble que a pesar de llevarse tan mal con él durante los años en que este fue su maestro al final hubiera acabado respetando al huraño hombre.

Después de todo le debía muchas cosas... le tenia cariño, el cariño que en algún momento sintió por el que fue su entrenador de artes oscuras, Marcus Lestreage, Severus solía bromear con respecto a ello, muy a su estilo por supuesto.

Con el tiempo habian creado a los seguidores perfectos, una fuerza completamente leal a ellos, incapaces de traicionarlos, y por supuesto completamente letales; luego del año en la isla jamás volvían a ser los mismos, Harry sonrió amargamente, eso que no había visto ni la tercera parte de los horrores contra los cuales él debía luchar todos los días.

Una sensación de tristeza se apodero de su rostro, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si sus padres hubieran estado junto a el, habría crecido rodeado de amor, de eso estaba seguro, sus padres lo habian amado, jamás hubieran permitido que Dumbleore jugara así con él, torturándolo, destruyéndolo, había sido difícil aceptarlo pero una vez que lo hizo las pruebas empezaron a aparecer rodeándolo, amenazando con tragárselo, fue un verdadero choque para el descubrir que se había estado equivocando durante esos 5 años, Albus Dumbleore jamás había tenido la intención de protegerlo, para el Harry Potter solo había sido un arma, valiosa pero prescindible.

Lentamente se deslizo por los vacíos pasillos, el castillo era demasiado grande para las personas que lo habitaban pero Harry no había querido alterarlo en nada, era el castillo de la familia Potter, otra gran mentira de Dumbleore, le había hecho creer que sus padres habian sido no pobres pero si no muy ricos cuando la verdad era que los Potter eran una de las familias mas antiguas y ricas del mundo mágico, aun podía recordar la cara de asombro que puso cuando Draco le contó eso.

El castillo se conservaba igual a como había lo habian conservado las generaciones de Potter que lo habian habitado, tenia una inmensa biblioteca, aun más grande y completa que la existente en Hogwarts, Harry incluso había encontrado en ella algunos escritos de su padre, había sido muy duro para el leer las cartas que este había escrito pensando en el, cartas que por supuesto Dumbleore no había tenido la intención de entregarle jamás.

La decoración del castillo era muy antigua con gravados que probablemente eran medievales, grandes tapices que escenificaban antiguas batallas, sillas de roble antiguo casi descoloridas por el tiempo pero que conservaban el brillo de la generación que las creo, el comedor era una de las salas más bellas que Harry jamás hubiera visto, el suelo estaba tapizado por bellas alfombras mientras que la mesa y las sillas tenían hermosos ornamentos hechos en oro. 

Harry se había negado a hacer alteración alguna, ni siquiera en la decoración, pero había acabado cediendo ante sus amigos, especialmente Draco que gustaba de otros colores, cada uno había decorado sus dormitorios privados así como sus salas de la manera que habian querido, Hermione prácticamente había modernizado por completo su espacio, llenándolo de objetos muggles, una computadora en la sala, un televisor gigante en su cuarto, así como un teléfono con fax era algunas de sus mejoras; ron había preferido algunos recuerdos de su hogar, fotos de su familia perdida, Ginny había escojido una recamara a su lado; draco como era de esperarse preferia los verdes y plateados, sus habitaciones eran realmente elegantes, con detalles plkateados sobre un fondo verde y unas lampáras muy suaves colgando del techo era un ambiente muy tranquilo y seductor.

Su ala estaba decorada en los colores de Gryffindor, una pequeña extravagancia resultado de sus años de estudiante, los colores lo hacían sentirse seguro y cercano a los Gryffindor que lo habian amado, Sirius Remus james y Lily, sus fotos lo saludaban cada mañana desde las paredes, ellos estaban allí, sonriendo y haciendo bromas, como debiera haber sido.

Se dirigió a su estudio, contenía su biblioteca privada y los archivos de la orden del fénix y de los mortifagos, los habian conseguido sacar antes de que fueran destruidos por Albus, estaba decorada en un sobrio tono azul, en total desacorde con el resto de sus habitaciones, Harry se sentó en un antiguo escritorio colocado cerca de la ventana, abrió un libro que se encontraba en blanco y empezó a escribir... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El verano había pasado lentamente, debido a las nuevas medidas de seguridad no había podido salir de prive drive, ni siquiera las suplicas de los Weaslys habian podido hacer que Dumbleore consintiera en permitirle pasar una temporada en su casa.

La única correspondencia que había llegado era una escueta nota por parte de la profesora Mc Gonagall donde le decía que ella se encargaría de comprar sus libros, avisándole además que por ordenes del ministerio un grupo de aurores lo escoltarían a King Cross, solo al final en una pequeña línea le comunicaba que había pasado con éxito sus exámenes y que por lo tanto podría prepararse para ser auror... 

Harry se había reído cuando leyó esas palabras... 

Le parecía tan lejos los días en que se había preocupado por eso...

En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era destruir a Voldemort, matarlo lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir cada uno de los hechizos que había aprendido... porque había aprendido varios, las visiones que Voldemort le enviaba todas las noches se habian convertido en una excelente fuente de información, con un poco de practica había conseguido dominar la intensidad de las mismas, había descubierto que podía concentrarse de manera que podía sentir cada hechizo que este lanzaba... luego de unos cuantos días llego a la conclusión de que podía repetirlos, en ese momento estaba seguro de poder conjurar cada uno de los hechizos que Voldemort utilizaba en sus sueños...

había trazado un plan, consiente de que necesitaría muchos mas conocimientos de los que ya poseía para poder siquiera enfrentarlo... deseaba regresar lo mas pronto posible a Hogwarts, al menos allí podía investigar en la biblioteca...

También deseaba ver a ron y Hermione de nuevo. 

Extrañaba desesperadamente a sus amigos... eran lo único que le quedaba en este mundo... además del profesor Lupin, pero este jamás había sido demasiado efusivo, no como Sirius lo había sido...

El primero de septiembre llego rápidamente y con el; el momento de abandonar prive drive, Tonks llego puntualmente a recogerlo, por lo visto había habido un ataque de ultima hora y los magos destinados a acompañarlo habian sido enviados al lugar como refuerzos. 

No recuerdo bien de lo que hablamos durante el camino... imagino que fueron las típicas preguntas acerca de cómo había pasado el verano... no tenia ganas de contestarle, lo única que deseaba era estar en Hogwarts con mis amigos

Llegamos muy rápido al anden tres cuartos, Tonks tuvo que irse casi de inmediato, yo subí mis cosas y me acomode en el ultimo vagón del tren, sabia perfectamente que ron y Hermione irían inmediatamente allí.

Habrían pasado únicamente unos cuantos minutos ates de que la puerta se abriera, la figura de una llorosa Hermione siendo sostenida por ron fue demasiado para mí.

- Ron, Hermione, que sucede...

Hermione me miro y se tiro en mis brazos llorando mientras ron se me acercaba con una expresión bastante molesta.

- No lo sabes, acaso no has leído nuestras cartas, pensé que te importábamos pero veo que nadie es mas importante que el gran Harry Potter, por lo visto estabas demasiado inmerso en ti mismo como para que te interesara nada mas... 

- De que hablas Ron?... que cartas?, yo no recibí ninguna, Dumbleore me dijo que les había prohibido escribirme...

- No me engañes, te escribimos todos los días, pero jamás recibimos respuestas, pensamos que estabas deprimido por lo de Sirius pero no preocuparte por Hermione sabiendo lo que había sucedido...

- Ron te juro que no recibí ninguna carta... es mas me prohibieron escribirles a ustedes, por seguridad creo, fue una orden del propio director, mira – Harry se levanto a su baúl rápidamente sacando un arrugado pedazo de pergamino- toma

Ron cogió el pergamino bastante molesto, empezó a leerlo y se podía ver en su rostro duda, desconcierto y finalmente arrepentimiento... - lo siento Harry yo creí que tu sabias...

- Sabia que?

- Mis padres... mis padres fueron asesinados durante el verano... yo... estaba en la casa de... Sirius, al parecer me buscaban a mí. - Hermione hablo entre sollozos

- lo siento Mione... lo siento mucho... es mi culpa, si no fueras mi amiga nada de esto habría pasado... - nunca me sentí tan culpable, los señores Grangers habian sido muy amables conmigo y... ahora estaban muertos por mi culpa

Hermione se limpio las lagrimas lentamente mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, una mirada fría apareció en sus normalmente serenos ojos- no es tu culpa Harry, de todas maneras... habrían tratado de matarme, Voldemort no permitiría que quedara ni un solo mago de origen muggle, lo importante ahora es destruir a ese monstruo lo antes posible, he decidido convertirme en auror también, quiero... quiero luchar y ayudarte a destruirlo

- Pero Harry no va a enfrentarse con él... después de todo esta Dumbleore, no es así Harry?

la voz de Hermione lo corto

- No seas tonto Ron, Dumbleore puedo haberlo previsto, poner alguna protección en mi casa... sabes perfectamente que si no me hubieran invitado tus padres los mortifagos me hubieran matado, ¡por dios ron, nosotros éramos el blanco mas lógico, él lo sabia y no hizo nada para evitarlo! – Hermione empezó a gritar

- Lo sé... pero no puedo creer que lo haya hecho intencionalmente, quiero decir el siempre nos ha protegido... además..

- Tiene razón Hermione, Ron, he estado pensando mucho en eso durante el verano, además por que no me llegaron sus cartas, y respecto a eso, desde primer año hemos estado a punto de morir, no te parece extraño que nunca nos hayan dado algún entrenamiento especial, sobre todo sabiendo que somos el primer blanco de Voldemort

- De todas maneras, aun no puedo creer que Dumbleore lo haiga sabido, no se hubiera quedado tranquilo si lo hubiera hecho... 

Hermione se sentó a mi lado tratando de mantenerse tranquila, ron la miraba tristemente y se sentó a su lado, los tres nos abrazamos... ese día nos juramos silenciosamente que pasara lo que pasara íbamos a mantenernos unidos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despacio, Harry dejo la pluma, la idea había sido de Hermione, dejar un libro como legado a los que iban a continuar nuestro trabajo, habian utilizado el mismo hechizo que Tom utilizo en su séptimo año, era magia oscura muy poderosa pero lo suficientemente duradera como para asegurarse que los recuerdos guardados en ella duraran milenios.

Lentamente cerro el frasco que contenía su sangre, le había puesto un hechizo para que se conservara fresca, lentamente se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la chimenea, en solo unos días mas debían ir a Hogwarts y escoger a los nuevos estudiantes... 

  
  
__

_And death shall have no dominion.  
Dead men naked they shall be one  
With the man in the wind and the west moon;  
When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone,  
They shall have stars at elbow and foot;  
Though they go mad they shall be sane,  
Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;  
Though lovers be lost love shall not;  
And death shall have no dominion.  
And death shall have no dominion.  
Under the windings of the sea  
They lying long shall not die windily;  
Twisting on racks when sinews give way,  
Strapped to a wheel, yet they shall not break;  
Faith in their hands shall snap in two,  
And the unicorn rvils run them through;  
Split all ends up they shan't crack;  
And death shall have no dominion.  
And death shall have no dominion.  
No more may gulls cry at their ears  
Or waves break loud on the seashores;  
Where blew a flower may a flower no more  
Lift its head to the blows of the rain;  
Though thy be mad and dead as nails,  
Heads of the characters hammer through daisies;  
Break in the sun till the sun breaks down,  
And death shall have no dominion._

__________________________________________________________________


End file.
